Beating the Odds
by Baby Castle
Summary: An Original Story.  Alice Ashmore is the perfect girl in 1900. Until she falls for Thomas Williams.  Emily Carmichael is her servant, diligent and obedient. Until she falls for the kitchen hand James.  A story about love, and about beating the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**London, Tuesday February 2nd 1900 **

Alice sat in the hansom cab with her mother staring out the window at the green fields moving by. She rested her pointed chin on her delicate hand and sighed softly.

"Oh Alice, don't look so melancholy. We are going back to our home. Don't slouch girl!" Her mother reprimanded.

Alice immediately sat up straight and lifted her eyes. "Yes, Mother." She replied quietly.

"That's better." Her mother nodded stiffly. Alice glanced over to her mother and saw the same she had seen since their voyage to America. Her skin was a little paler and there were more wrinkles than there was before they journeyed, but her mother's hard, black eyes and thin, straight lips remained the same as always. Alice looked out of the window once again as the horse moved from the compacted dirt roads leading from the dock onto the hard stones that made up the streets of London.

Her mother sat a little taller and smoothed her already straight skirts with black lace gloves. "Look here Alice; there is the new department store. And just up ahead; our home. There, you see? Now you may be able to stop moping." She added sharply.

Alice looked eagerly ahead and saw their home. A vast mansion known to London residents as le Château d'ashmore, Alice smiled grimly to herself, until ten years ago they had been simply the Ashton's. But when her father had become a respected lawyer he had changed his name to suit. Now she had to answer to Miss Alice Ashmore; the name felt like a prison sentence. The cabby pulled up in front of their home and stepped lightly off the driver's seat. He opened the door and offered his arm to Alice. She took it and gently stepped off the carriage; skirts falling perfectly into place. She waited for her mother to alight from the cab before lifting her skirts with one hand and walking towards the front steps. As she reached the door she flung open.

"ALICE!" A familiar voice called, she looked up and saw her older sister Margaret bustling across the parlour.

Alice dropped her many layers of skirt and hugged her sister, "Hello Maggie." She smiled, "Wow, look at your hair! It's so long!"

Margaret swung her blonde curls around and nodded, "Yes, it's fantastic!" Their mother walked through the door and coughed softly.

"Oh, hello Mother." Margaret curtseyed, regaining perfect composure.

"Good afternoon Margaret, how are your lessons?" The old woman asked.

"They are very good, thank you, Mother." Margaret replied dutifully.

"Good. Where is your father?" Margaret turned and motioned to the study. "Thank you." She gathered her skirts and walked slowly over the smooth glass floors.

Margaret looped her arm through Alice's and giggled, "You've been gone SO long!"

Alice smiled as they ascended the stairs to their rooms. Emily, one of the family's maids, met Alice at her door. "Hello Miss Alice, how was your trip?"

"It was good. Thank you Emily." Alice turned to Margaret, "I am very tired Maggie, would you mind terribly waking me for supper?"

Margaret shook her head, "Of course not Alice, I will come and get you then. Sleep well."

Alice smiled and turned back to Emily, "Em? Would you mind giving me a hand? This dress is a nightmare to get out of."

Emily nodded and opened the door for her. "Yes Miss."

Alice frowned softly, "Em? Why all the formality? It's only me."

Emily nodded, "While you were gone Mrs Ashmore let several of us go. She said it was because we weren't clear on who the servants were and who weren't."

The frown lines in Alice's forehead deepened, "Mrs Ashmore? But Mother was with me."

Emily shook her head, "No, I meant your grandmother."

"Oh." Alice's face relaxed, "Well, that won't happen to you."

Her childhood friend smiled, "Thanks Al."

Alice smiled and hugged her, "Your welcome, now can we get me out of this dress?"

Emily chuckled deeply, "Yeah, come on then."

Several hours later Alice had changed into a simple white dress, made from canvas it fell to the floor and hid all her pale skin. Margaret knocked softly on her door; Alice turned from her reflection in the mirror and placed her hairbrush on her vanity.

"Come in Maggie." The door opened and Alice rose, "Yes?"

"Mother said to tell you that supper was ready." Alice nodded, "Yes."

Margaret turned to leave, "Oh and Alice? You'd better get dressed." Margaret closed the door shut and Alice turned to the mirror again.

"Emily?" She called, "I need your assistance." Emily walked in and smiled, "Come on, time to get dressed."

Alice chose a pale green dress and Emily tightened the corset until her bust peered over the top of it. She opened the door and walked down the thickly carpeted stairs. "Good evening Mother. Hello Father." She said as she walked in to the grandly decorated dining room.

"Good evening Alice. Welcome home dear." Her father replied.

As she took her seat another figure entered the room. She lifted her eyes to see a dashing man with chocolate coloured hair and green eyes walk in.

"May I introduce Mr Thomas Williams?" Her father announced gesturing broadly.

Margaret smiled at him, "Good evening, sir." She rose and offered a hand to him; he took it and kissed it softly.

"An honour, Miss." He replied.

Alice's mother looked at Alice pointedly so she rose and offered her right hand. "Sir."

He smiled and brushed it with his lips, her skin tingled as she felt his soft lips against her skin and she gasped softly.

"Pleasure to meet you milady."

She smiled coyly, "The pleasure is mine Mr Williams."

He released her hand and turned to her father, "And might I say sir, you have very lovely daughters."

Alice's father smiled, "Yes, they are beautiful."

"Will you be joining us for supper?" His wife asked quickly.

Thomas nodded, "If there is a place at your lovely table for me?"

"Yes, of course." Mr Ashmore replied, he gestured towards the empty seat next to Alice.

"Thank you sir."

Thomas took his place to the right of Alice and smiled at her. He turned his eyes onto her mother as dinner was brought out. As they ate, Thomas began conversations with her father, mother and sister. Once whilst discussing the battle of Waterloo, he turned to his left and lazily dropped an eyelid at her, she felt warmth inside her stomach that had nothing to do with the soup they were eating. Alice sat quietly watching as the lovely man laughed with her father and flirted with her sister, often he would turn to her and smile graciously, she could do nothing but smile in return.

As the five of them finished the last remnants of a delicious meal and Emily was clearing the plates from the table Thomas rose and announced that he had to retire.

"Oh, yes, of course sir." Alice's mother gestured to her, "Alice, show Mr Williams to the coat room please."

"Yes, Mother." Alice replied, "Mr Williams?" She gazed into his deep eyes and smiled, "This way, please."

Once in the coat room she pulled his hat from the shelf. "Here you are, sir." She bowed her head gently, placing the velvet hat into his broad hands.

"Thank you miss," He breathed softly, bending to kiss her hand again. He turned and left the room slowly. Alice lifted her hand and noticed a small piece of paper, on it was scrawled;

I will call again.

TW

She smiled softly, _who is this intriguing man?_ She thought to herself exiting the coat room.

"Alice?" A sharp voice called from the sitting room.

Sighing, Alice moved towards the doorway. "Yes Mother?" She asked quietly, slipping the note into her other hand and behind her back.

"Tomorrow I wish for you to go to the new department store with your sister. There is to be a party at the Haydon's home, you will need a new gown. That is all."

Alice nodded obediently, "Very well Mother. Good night."

Alice turned, skirt swishing over the polished floor.

Calling for Emily she reached her room, "Emily, I require your assistance getting out of this dress, please."

Emily nodded, "Of course Miss Alice."

Alice held her arms up as Emily pulled the gown over her head. After she had hung the gown up in the wardrobe she began to undo the tangled strings at the back of her corset.

Alice breathed deeply as she was freed from the constricting material. "Thank you Em. I could barely breathe in that thing." She laughed a tinkling laugh as she lay down on her bed in her soft canvas nightgown.

Emily pulled down the bedclothes and she crawled in.

"Good night Miss." She said before turning to leave, "Good night Al." She added quietly, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Alice smiled to herself and looked at the note once again, somehow, she would find out who Mr. Thomas Williams was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashmore Kitchen, Tuesday February 2nd 1900 **

Emily threw herself into the nearest chair and sighed loudly.

James; the kitchen hand, smiled. "What's the matter girl?" He asked softly pulling up the chair next to her.

"Oh, you know, Alice is back, and her mother. Just two more people to serve I guess."

James smiled again, "Yes, I know. I was getting quite accustomed to only cooking for three."

Emily smiled, "Yes, well, no point complaining really. There is not really anything we can do about it."

James rose again, "We cannot. But when we die, our spirit will live on and fight!"

He stood with one foot on the chair and one firmly on the floor, Emily laughed, "Oh, James! You are daft! Get down!"

She pulled his hand and he leapt down and into the seat again.

"What the devil are you doing?" The old cook stormed in from his quarters, his great belly heaving with every step. "I swear; you could wake the dead with the noise you two are making!"

"Sorry, sir," Emily replied, attempting to stifle her giggles with her hand.

"Humph." The old man huffed as he waddled back to his bed.

Behind him, James mimicked his walk; the skinny boy pulled his baggy clothes out to the size of the man. Emily laughed as he scrunched his normally handsome face into a grotesque mask.

"Hush James!" She laughed as he sprung on her and mussed her tight bun into a tangle of red curls.

"James! Get off!" Emily pushed him onto the chair next to her laughing happily.

James winked at his young friend, "You're just jealous."

Emily scrunched up her nose, "About what might I ask?"

He sat up straighter and spoke with a pompous accent, "That I can be Cook and you can't!" He announced trying to keep a straight face.

Emily leapt from her chair, "Well, if that is how you are going to be, I will leave!"

She began to storm out of the kitchen, well aware that James was sneaking up behind her.

"Ha!" She exclaimed, turning quickly to catch him off guard as he prepared to attack.

"Hey! Not fair Em!" He replied grumpily.

"Oh, James, you really are a princess." The girl answered fondly.

The loud clock in the parlour rang loudly eleven times and the two servants jumped, "Oh no!" Emily exclaimed, "It's eleven o'clock! I have to go to bed!"

James smiled knowingly, "Very well, g'night Em."

Emily threw him a fleeting smile and ran from the kitchen and to her bed in the small room next door. James stood in the empty kitchen for a while longer before sighing softly, turning out the light and slipping like a ghost to his miniscule room at the back of the mansion.

**Liberty and Co, Wednesday, February 3rd, 1900 **

"Alice? What do you think of this gown?" Margaret called, holding out a pale pink gown; frills covered the skirt and jewels dripped from each point.

Alice scrunched up her small nose, "Depends, Maggie, for you or for me?"

Margaret smiled, "For me, I heard Charles Mackson will be there."

Alice smiled at her sister's flushed, hopeful face.

"Yes Margaret. However I don't really think he will be dancing with you darling." Margaret whipped around to stare directly into the harsh green eyes of Lillian Anne Michaels.

"Lillian, hello." Alice strode quickly around her sister and bowed her head.

"Alice? I didn't know you were back. I trust you had an enjoyable journey?" The blonde girl sneered, "You appear to have enjoyed the local, delicacies, at least."

Alice smiled, playing her role perfectly, "Yes, America was stunning. Did I miss any fabulous parties?"

Lillian smiled, parting her pale pink lips to reveal straight white teeth.

"Of course Alice, I ALWAYS throw fabulous parties." She insisted.

"Yes, well, we must be getting on. We have to find FABULOUS dresses for the Haydon's party."

Margaret smiled, "Yes, good bye Lillian."

Alice looped her elbow through Margaret's and the two girls walked towards the rack of gowns on the other side of the store, leaving Lillian to drape a hand over her waist and walk in the opposite direction.

"That girl is horrendous!"

Margaret whispered to Alice, "Yes Alice, but we can't make a scene. You know how Mother dislikes it when we do so."

Alice nodded and turned her attention back to the hundreds of gowns lined up in front of them.

"What about this one Alice?" Margaret pulled a deep blue gown off the rack. It had small diamonds across the top of the bust and fell from the waist in a bell skirt.

Alice nodded happily, "Yes, that one is beautiful Maggie!"

Margaret turned around and a salesclerk arrived behind her. "Oh, yes, would we be able to fix this one to fit my sister please?"

"Yes of course madam. And might I say an excellent choice," The small man bowed his head and led the two women to a small fitting room.

"Up here please my dear." He helped Alice up onto a small podium and called in a frail looking old woman.

"Maria? Would you be a dear and help this young lady into her gown?" He left the room and Alice was helped into the beautiful dress.

"Ah, lovely," He said as he re-entered into the small room. "Hmmmm," He hummed to himself as he pulled and pinned and adjusted the gown around Alice's hips, waist and bust.

"And, there we are. When shall I have the dress sent over?" He asked quickly,

"Maggie, when is the party?" Alice asked, smiling at the clerk.

"Oh, this coming Sunday I think. Have it sent on Friday."

"Friday?" The man inquired.

Margaret nodded; "Friday is perfect. Thank you."

As the two young ladies walked out Alice stopped in her tracks, "Oh Margaret! We didn't find you a gown!"

She knew how her sister hated to miss out on a new dress, "Oh, yes, well, that is ok, I have a new one that Daddy bought me while you and Mother were away. I shall wear that one."

Alice was puzzled but asked no more questions, "Oh, very well then." She replied accepting the hand of the coachman and stepping into the coach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cook's Quarters, le Château d'ashmore, Friday 5****th**** February 1900**

Emily sat at the small table in the middle of the kitchen with her head resting on her forearms. She drifted in and out of consciousness; she knew she shouldn't have stayed up so late the night before.

"Emily?"

She jerked her head up and saw James's handsome face above hers, "James?" She said groggily. "What… What time is it?"

James turned and looked at the grandfather clock, "10 o'clock."

She stood quickly and screeched, "Ten? Oh no! I have to wake Alice up!" She ran from the kitchen and threw the back door open as she sprinted up the stairs.

James chuckled to himself as he watched the girl he loved throw her beautiful red curls up into a tight bun and fasten her apron around her long slender waist.

**Alice Ashmore's bedroom, le Château d'ashmore, Friday 5****th**** February 1900**

"Al? Wake up miss. It's almost thirty minutes past ten o'clock. Your mother wishes for you to join them for breakfast."

Alice stirred, yawning delicately. "Good morning, Emily."

Emily smiled, "Morning Alice. How did you sleep?"

Alice sat up against her pillows, "I slept well thank you. Oh, you mentioned they, who is they?"

Emily smiled, "Your mother, father, sister, and a certain dashing young man named Thomas Williams."

Alice shot out of bed, "Emily! Why didn't you tell me! Quick, help me into my dress!"

Emily smiled and started to help her into a deep crimson dress, floor-length, fitted at the bust so her waist was almost only a hand-width wide. Her pale milky skin shone and her chocolate-coloured hair tumbled around her shoulders. She swirled around the floor and smiled at Emily.

"Thank you."

Alice strode down the stairs, one hand holding the many skirts and one delicately rested on the deep mahogany banister.

Thomas looked up and smiled, "Good morning Miss Alice."

Alice placed a black gloved hand in his and he kissed it. She was glad she wore gloves because even through the thin material she could feel the skin warming where his lips touched it.

"And good morning to you Mr Williams. I trust this morning finds you well?"

"It does now, Miss Ashmore." He replied with another smile.

Alice smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. Thomas released her hand and she lifted her skirts again as he offered her an arm. Threading her free arm through his; they walked through the gold trimmed oak doors.

"Ah, Alice. Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" Her father greeted her in his gruff voice.

"I slept well thank you father, good morning Mother, hello Maggie." Alice smiled graciously at her family. Thomas led her to a seat beside his and pulled the chair out for her.

She nodded gently, sitting carefully down on the chair and flattening her perfect crimson skirts. Thomas sat in the soft chair next to her and Emily placed plates piled high with soft-boiled eggs and toast. After everyone at the table had been given breakfast she began to fill the teacups with fresh tea from the pot.

"So, Mr Williams, how has your mother been?" Mrs Ashmore asked sipping her tea through thin, pursed lips.

Thomas cleared his throat, "She is very well thank you Ma'am. She sends her best."

Mrs Ashmore nodded, "Send my best to her also."

Alice rolled her eyes discreetly before picking up a small teaspoon and cracking the top of the egg. She dipped her spoon into the egg and pulled out a spoon of yolk, she lifted it to her small mouth and licked the dripping orange liquid from it. From the corner of her eye she saw Thomas watching her so she lifted one side of her mouth in a sweet smile. She watched his emerald eyes crinkle as he smiled slightly in return.

All Alice could think about during the long-lasting breakfast was the man sitting beside her. She watched his temples throb as he chewed the toast and she sipped her warm tea in an attempt to distract herself. Maggie caught her watching him and smiled knowingly, Alice winked and they shared a silent moment. Thomas reached down to smooth the crinkles forming in his trousers, as he did so he brushed the gown closest to Alice's outer thigh. He looked sideways at her but she hadn't seemed to notice. He saw how the light from the huge windows glinted from her dark curls and her tiny nose turned up slightly at the tip. He was suddenly in awe of the elegant beauty that sat beside him.

Alice noticed him watching her and turned to him, she raised an eyebrow and he smiled before swiftly looking away, she blushed a slight pink as she realized she was staring.

Mr Ashmore cleared his throat, "Well, this has been lovely but I must be on my way. Please excuse me." He pushed his chair back over the polished floor and stood, Emily brought his coat and hat to him and he left the dining room whistling to himself.

Mrs Ashmore now sat staring at Alice, who pointedly looked at Maggie. Thomas cleared his throat, "Unfortunately Mrs Ashmore I also need to leave, I must be getting back."

"Of course," Mrs Ashmore said politely. "Alice." She added sharply, "Take Mr Williams to the coat room."

"Yes Mother." Alice nodded gently, Thomas pulled her chair out and she rose. Lifting her skirts they walked across the hall and into the coat room.

Alice took down his hat and jacket, smiling; she boldly reached up and placed it on his head. As she moved her hands from his head he took hold of one. He had noticed they were alone and just how close she was to him. With the other hand he gently brushed the curls from her perfect face and slowly bent his to her. Their lips touched and her heart felt as though it would burst, his lips were soft and warm and she didn't ever want to move.

Thomas felt her perfect mouth mould to his and he placed his hand on the small of her back. She arched her back, pressing her body to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. A shuffling outside the door caused them to spring apart; Thomas adjusted his hat and slipped his arms into the jacket. Together they walked out and as she showed him the door he bent his head and kissed her gloved hand. "Until we meet again, Alice Ashmore."

She closed the door behind him and leant against it blissfully. She smiled to herself, nothing could have made that moment anymore perfect.

Maggie walked up to her in a violet gown; Alice hadn't even noticed it before then. It was a beautiful dress, made even nicer by her sister's petite frame. The vivid colour clashed brilliantly with her hair, "That is an amazing dress Maggie." Alice told her in a daze.

"Forget the dress Alice, what happened?" Margaret demanded.

"Nothing Maggie, nothing happened." She replied trying to hide her obvious joy.

Margaret rolled her eyes at her younger sister and walked away.


End file.
